Same White
Same White Same "Iron Fang" White is a half human, half shark-demon who only recently came aboard the ship. As the ship's explosives expert and a map maker by trade, she finds her time most spent inside her room making things or tinkering on new weapons for herself. Quick to anger and hard to please, Same enjoys making herself known whenever amongst the crew. Currently, she is close to a month into her pregnancy with the child of Drake Bennings. Profile Talents and Skills *Has the ability to breathe both under water and above water. * Can change between a purely human form and a shark/human hybrid body. * Pyrotechnic skills: Can fashion bombs, mines, and other incendiary weapons. * Ampullae of Lorenzini: Same, like all sharks, has a specially developed set of sensors that allows her to identify locations of others in nearby areas. Can also be used as a battle ability in certain situations. * In her hybrid form, Same's skin becomes like that of a shark, granting her extra protection as well as making her skin as coarse as sandpaper. Weapons *Bombs: Carries a wide variety of incendiary devices that she replenishes whenever she goes to her workshop: 10 Frag grenades, 2 Smoke bombs, 5 Sticky bombs, 3 Fire bombs, and one explosive cannonball. * Body Weapons: In hybrid form, she often uses her whole body as a weapon: Claws on her hands and feet, Highly destructive jaws and teeth, and a powerful shark tail. Combat Skills and Abilities *Shark Style; Torpedo Barrage: Using powerful leg muscles, Same can launch herself at high velocities and ram her body into opponents or other objects. * Shark Style; White Missile: By setting off one or both of her smoke bombs, Same covers the area in smoke before using her Ampullae of Lorenzini to identify her target's location in the blinding vapor. This is then followed by the use of her Torpedo Barrage attack. * Feeding Frenzy: The strongest technique for shark demons, Feeding Frenzy is a brutal physical force based on pure power and speed. Going into full predatory mode, Same's eyes become covered in a thick dark film; this leaves Same to rely purely on her other 5 senses. The trade-off boosts her speed and strength tremendously, giving her incredible power and agility. Education and Intelligence Background The only real education that Same has received in life has come from her father and her mother. Her mother is an oceanic cartographer and thus Same was taught how to create maps. From her father she learned how to fight and defend herself, as well as use her demonic powers. As far as intelligence goes, hers would be no higher than a middle school level education. However, despite this she bears a set of quick wits and a sharp tongue from that she gets from both of her parents. Goals Same has two true aspirations in her life. One is to meet the most powerful of all shark demons; the megalodon. Megalodon is an ancient being who, once being part of an extensive race, is now the only survivor. His power is believed to be insurmountable and so Same seeks to prove not only his existence, but learn the ancient techniques from him. Her second is to conquer the Bermuda Triangle. Raised in the Great Barrier Reef off the coast of Australia, Same has long since set out to explore the most dangerous parts of the ocean and to map them. Her skill in map-making has lead to a drive to map these dangerous places and create a collection with which she can later go back once she is more powerful. These two goals come together to form her life long dream: to become Queen of the Depths. Personality Same is, and always has been, confident and cocky. She is used to using her superior strength among most sharks to complete any ambition she has. She is overly stubborn in what she thinks, and tends to be overly-flirty with any guy she has even the smallest interest in. Overall, Same is hotheaded, stubborn, and quick to act with a personality that isolates her from all but those she considers friends. More often than not she can be found in her room she shares with Drake, building new bombs or studying maps. Weaknesses Fire: As a shark, Same bears a powerful weakness to fire. It causes her skin to dry out and burns her more strongly than a normal human. Holy Magic: The demon side of Chess may give her strength, but it also gives her a weakness to holy magic. Even holy healing magic will burn her flesh like hot metal. Electricity or Magnetism: Bearing a strong sensitivity to both magnetic and electric fields, Same's senses can be thrown into whack by a simple electric pulse or really any magnet. Eyes: Just like a shark; jab her in the eyes and she'll back off. Appearance Same is often seen in her human form. She has pale white skin in this form with bright blue eyes. She has short crimson hair that goes down to her chin and around her neck she wears an ice crystal necklace given to her by Drake. She wears an open purple leather jacket cut short to end just below her breasts, and covers her breasts with a simple black bra. Her pants are made of blue-violet leather and from just below the knees she wears a set of black lace up boots. Her shark form is similar to this, except her skin is gray with black marking and she gains about a foot in height. In addition, she also puts on approximately a hundred pounds of muscle. Relationships If none known, Delete this section. 'Parents' Father: Red White Mother: Alicia Bones 'Partner' Current: Drake Bennings. 'Children' None; One expected. 'Friendships' Has a love/hate relationship with Kiba. Half the time hes her best friend and the other half she wants to murder him. Background Having a story as strange as Safi's, its not easy to recount exactly how her life went. She was created when her mother went on a diving trip to explore he Great Barrier Reef. This is where her parents met. Her father is the most powerful of the shark demons, aside from Megalodon, and so when he saw a beautiful human female in his waters, he took her. Reports of a missing Oceanic Cartographer went on for several years, but no one was able to find her. Red (Same's father) had taken Alicia (Same's mother) to a hidden underwater cave where she soon gave birth to a set of triplets. Same was the middle triplet with her brother being the elder and her other sister being the younger. It was around this time that Alicia fell in love with Red and made the decision to stay with him. Thus, Same and her siblings grew up in the cave with their father teaching them combat and their mother teaching them of the oceans. At the age of 17, Same left the cave to go out into the world and map the uncharted places of the ocean. She spent two months traveling to the Marianas Trench, and spent four years living and exploring there. Her next stop was the intersection of the South American, Atlantic, and North American Tectonic plates.The journey only took a few days from the other side of the trench, and so once there she spent another year exploring the various places created by the collision of the plates. By now, at 22 years old, Same was ready for something more. And so she crossed the Atlantic into the Mediterranean. The next five years were spent exploring the ancient ruins beneath the surface: Egyptian cities, Greek towns, Roman Palaces, all preserved under the salty sea. The longest of her time though was spent exploring the depths of a massive crater: the place where at the bottom she found a sunken island, the city of Atlantis. Many said it didnt exist, but it was at the bottom of the sinkhole she found the magnificent ruins of the ancient city. She could have stayed there forever, but time was not her friend. She was cased from the city by a giant squid. Unlike ordinary squid though, this one was a beast long feared; the Kracken. And so, at age 28, Same fled from the Atlantic to the northern waters. It was here that she discovered Captain Kura and her crew. The shark girl quickly found a place on the ship, or under it rather, and stayed there for a few days until attending a celebration party on shore. It was here that she met Drake Bennings, one of the ship's guards, and quickly fell in love with the ice demon. This is where her story halts for now, the rest is to be seen in the future. Category:Ex-Crew of Septimo Category:Characters